


Heavy raining

by Malbara



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Master, RocketShipping - Freeform, Talking Pokemon, teamrocket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malbara/pseuds/Malbara
Summary: “Now I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive. So I'm going to start over tonight beginning with you and I”





	1. Chapter 1

I can hear the heavy rain hitting the building's roof and some eventual thunder I try my best to fight the coldness I'm feeling as I walk through the supermarket's aisles. Lights are tilting and my hair is dripping, my white t shirt and my denim shorts are soaking wet and my feet are freezing as my black sandals are the only thing "protecting" them.

Great, I can't even find the candles I came to buy! What's a supermarket without survival items!?

This sucks, suddenly I spot a girl wearing the store's uniform

\- Hi can you help me find some candles?

\- Sure follow me, she smiles at me and I try to smile back faintly

We walk through more aisles, Damn I'm freezing can someone turn off the air conditioner?

\- Uh oh I hear her say

\- What's wrong? I try my best to hide my annoyance

\- We've run out of candles... We only have birthday candles left I'm sorry, she said with worry in her eyes

\- I'll buy them, I say swiftly as I grab as much packages as they fit in my arms.

I'm not the kind of woman that admits her fears but I've always been irrationally scared of storms and darkness so at this point even birthday candles will do. I walk as fast as my slippery sandals allow me to go towards the cash register so I can pay and leave this depressing half lighted store.

I take my credit card and handle it to the cashier girl when suddenly my phone begins to ring

\- Hello?

\- Jessie, where are you? I could hear James' voice and rain sounds in the background

\- Hey! I'm at the store getting some candles the news said that it was a high probability of lights going out due to the storm, how about you? Are you still at the university? I can hear James chuckle, he's a jerk probably he's laughing at me and my fear of storms.

\- Yes baby but I dismissed my students early due to the bad climate, I'm getting in the car back home right now

\- Ok be careful, See you soon

\- Sure, I love you

\- Me too

I hang up, grab my bags, walk through the store's door to the bus stop and wait for the bus back home.

Me and James had been a couple for 3 years and a half now, we began our relationship after we decided to quit team rocket and I feel it has been the best decision we've ever made even though at first things were hard for us. James works as a Math teacher at a university near our small apartment at Indigo Plateau and I work on my shoe designs temporally from home.

I can see the bus approaching so I step in and seat on the third row besides the window, I watch the rain strike against the glass. I hate rain but at the same time I think it's very soothing, it's nearly 7:00 pm so there's still some light and the sky is a light grey color, I can't wait to get home, take a warm bath, change clothes and drink some tea, thanks God it's friday and tomorrow neither me nor James will be having work.

I suddenly feel a small pressure in my belly my babies just move! I'm 6 months pregnant of twins a boy and a girl and I can truly say I've never been happier in my entire life, I guess me and James finally did something right. I can hardly hide my smile when I think of my little family. I haven't even meet them yet but I love them endlessly.

I can see my stop near so I get up and walk to the door, it opens in front of me to allow me to get off the bus. As soon as my feet touches the ground I absolutely regret not bringing an umbrella. I ran as fast as I can to the building's entrance, fearing that I can fall as I feel the instability of my feet rubbing the wet pavement until I finally reach for the door. I enter the huge building leaving a small trace of raindrops as I walk to the elevator, I press the buttons frenetically until I hear a low bell and the doors open for me, I get in quickly ignoring the pity looks I get from the other people in it, it takes all of me to keep myself from yelling at them "mind your own business" finally the elevator opens, I'm really home. Thankfully there's still power but James isn't home yet...

\- What happened? Meowth asks me worried as he rush to face me

\- Stupid James decided to take the car today that rain was forecasted so I had to walk and take the bus and I forgot my umbrella so if you don't mind I'm not really in the mood for chitchatting I just want to get some dry clothes

I leave the shopping bags over the kitchen's counter and then I walk dragging my feet to our bedroom and into our bathroom. I finally remove my wet clothes and get into the warm water, ah it feels so good! I wash my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and scrub my body, I take my time enjoying every second of my bath. When I'm done I wrap myself in my pink bathrobe and dry my hair with the hair dryer, I no longer curl it as I used to when I was younger, now I just let it down freely and I wear it shorter until my shoulders.

I leave the bathroom and throw myself against our soft bed, I turn on the TV and watch a series about crimes and detectives suddenly I hear a knock on the door and without me even having a chance to answer James opens it with a bouquet of roses in his hands and a small shy smile on his face

\- I'm so sorry my love, I forgot today was going to rain I should've leave you the car

I didn't even bothered on answering

\- Jessie don't ignore me, he says with that annoying and adorable sad look in his eyes I love it so much it's pathetic but I resist him. I turn off the TV, stand up and past him without a word pretending he wasn't there in the first place. As I walk away I don't even look back but I can feel his gaze over me I continue my way to the kitchen where I begin to make some tea for myself, James follows me and puts the roses on water over the table, he then grab my hand to stop me from preparing my tea and looks straight into my eyes

\- Leave it Jessie, go rest and when the tea is ready I'll take it to you

I do not answer I just nod and go back to our room I turn on the TV again and soon I begin to feel very sleepy I'm about to fall asleep when I feel James in the room, he places the cup of tea in the little table beside our bed then he takes a seat besides me, he begins to stroke my hair and he tells me he loves me

\- I love you too, jerk

I mumble and he laughs then it takes all of me to sit up and shake my sleepiness away

\- Drink your tea while it's still warm baby, James commanded and I obeyed taking the cup in my hands and giving it a little sip, then I handle him the cup again and he placed it on the table before hugging me tightly. We cuddled in silence for a while and then he spoke

\- I'm very sorry for taking the car and for making you take the bus and walk in such terrible weather conditions

\- Shut up, I'll make you pay for it, I threaten

\- Is it a promise? He asked daring me with his raspy voice that I've always find so sexy.

I can feel him getting dangerously close to my face until we kiss, it was a long french kiss that tasted like "Welcome home" then and without breaking our kiss he placed a hand under my bathrobe between my thighs

\- Mhh... No underwear? He asked even though he had already felt that the answer was no

I did not answer

\- Naughty girl, maybe I'm going to have to punish you

I blushed, I love it when he dirty talk and unfortunately to me, he knows it

He broke our kiss and ask

\- How can you be so sexy and adorable at the same time?

\- I don't know, I answer poorly all I want is his kiss and his touch again, he giggled at my eagerness but I was so turned on to care about his making fun of me, stupid pregnancy hormones!

We ended up falling asleep together after making love as we usually do.


	2. Through the window of a Crossover SUV

\- Good morning   
It's all I can hear before feeling James' kiss over my lips, I kiss him back. I'm too drowsy but he seems fully awake and energetic   
\- Jess, I have a surprise for you, wake up take a shower and get dressed on comfortable clothes!  
I sit in th bed rubbing my eyes  
\- It's too early James, just let me sleep in  
\- Oh come on! I promise you'll love it  
\- For your well being I hope so, I teased and he laughed   
I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, I set the water's temperature and step in the shower  
\- Mind if I join you? James asks as he walk in the steamy room  
I did not answer but he knew for sure that I did not mind.

James drove and I took the passenger's seat, Meowth didn't came with us which made me even more eager to know what was going on  
\- Can you tell me where are we going?  
\- You'll see soon enough, James smirk and I grew even more frustrated  
I look through the window all I could see was highway and more highway.

I gave up since the 15th time I asked James where we were going so I just close my eyes and try to get some sleep meanwhile we arrive to whatever our destiny is.

I can't tell how much time has passed when I wake up, all I know is James has already got off the car and that he parked the car in the middle of some random forest. I open the door and get off as well, he smiles at me  
\- Surprise!  
-Where are we? I ask a little upset  
\- I decided that we've been working too much and we deserve a little get away... Then I thought, I'll take Jessie camping so that we could have time for our own  
What was he thinking? A six month pregnant woman camping?!  
\- Oh my... Uhmm well, I try my best not to hurt his feelings, You are not expecting us to spend the whole weekend here are you?   
\- Of course I do, Wouldn't you like to spend time alone just the two of us, he teased with a smirk and I faceplam  
\- I thought you'd like it, he pouted  
\- I do it's just...   
He looked at me eagerly and I had to lie to that excited little face  
\- I just wish the weekend would last longer, I tried my best to fake a smile and he bought it. He kissed me and then he began to unpack at the speed of light.

Soon the tent was set and the sleeping bags were unroll  
\- I'll go find some firewood  
I nod and he was gone, why would he want us to go camping? We have a house now, we don't need to sleep in the middle of a damn forest! I just don't understand... It was getting dark and James wasn't back, I tried to call him but as soon as I try to dial a number a message that reads "out of service" interrupted me  
Suddenly I hear footsteps, I take a step behind as I place my hand on my poke ball in a defensive way  
Soon I can see James coming out of the shadows with a huge pile of firewood in his arms, he let it fall and then he shake off his hands  
\- Phew, I had almost forgot how heavy those were, he then looks at me and smiles, Sorry I scared you  
\- I was not scared I cross my arms over my chest and turn my face  
\- Sure... He answers with a smirk I want to punch him  
James builds the campfire while I read a book inside our tent, it's already dark so I use a candle to enlighten my reading. Soon I can feel the warmth of the fire so I rise my gaze from my book to watch a proud James standing in front of the campfire.

I stand up and walk to him, I hug him from behind and he is sure surprise by my presence.   
\- Hi beautiful, he says as he turns his body to welcome me in his arms. We kiss for a while and when I open my eyes I can see his emerald eyes sparkling with the light of the flames.  
We separate a little and after a short while he asks  
\- Are you hungry?  
\- Sure thing! I answer with a smile.  
I love James cooking, it's not that he prepares dinner often but when he does I can taste his love in every bite.   
He stood up and walk to the car he took some things out and I watch him cook. When he's done he handles me a plate of chicken stew and a glass of mago berry water.

\- It's nice being away from the city for a while, we get to see the stars in a clear night sky! I say cheerfully  
\- Yeah... They shine beautifully, just like you  
\- Stop it! I laugh  
\- Never! Never will I stop telling my radiant girlfriend how beautifully she glows making the stars envy her  
\- The fuck are you saying, James? I cracked up   
\- I don't really know, but I love your laugh, he admitted blushing  
I put my plate aside and instinctively throw my body against him, kissing him all over   
We cuddle for a while listening to the bug Pokemon chirp, enyoing the fresh night breeze and contemplating the beautiful twinkling stars above.

Before I notice, James is asleep by my side, I watch him sleep he seems calm. I just can't believe that just a few years ago our lives and even ourselves were so different. We used to be cold at night, starve for days and sleep in parking lots. I guess the constant pain and humiliation helped us realize we deserved much better. I close my eyes and try to shake the memories away. What's important is that we are fine now, we have decent jobs, a home and a family which will be growing soon, I smile. Everything was worth it I guess.

I start to put out the fire when I feel James moving. I turn to look at him, I see his eyes slowly opening   
\- Hey love, he says is a raspy, sleepy voice  
\- Hey, I answer softly  
He stands up and helps me out.

Our weekend consisted on watching the stars until we fell asleep, playing by the river and cuddling near the campfire.

It's time to go back home, I watch the highway through my window while James drives


End file.
